Tea Time!
by lillywolfdiamond
Summary: America is never seen drinking anything other then soda so what happens when England makes him drink tea?


**Author's note-Sup it's Lilly! So first i want to address that I did not use the nation's accent I apologize for not doing so, I just don't know how to do them I didn't want to butcher them. Also their human names shall be used.**

 **~I'M THE HERO~**

"Iggy where are we going?" I ask as the small brit pushed be through the London crowd.

"Don't worry about it, we're almost there Alfred. Also don't calm me Iggy." Said Iggy;3.

"Yes Arthur," I say pouting "but could you atleast let go of my wrist?"

"Oh sorry love," He said letting go. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Ot gave me a chance to think about what ended me up in this situation.

 **~owo what is this a flashback?~**

 _I sat in silence,shocker I know, sipping my Coke waiting for the break to end, when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to come fave to face with England._

 _"America follow me I want to show you something."_

 _Before I could give him a response he pulled me out of the meeting room...ok._

 **~owo what is this the flashback ended~**

"We're here," a suddenly chipper voice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Looking around I notice we stopped infront of...of...of a cafe?

"You brought me here because?" I ask confused.

"To get something to drink of course!" Arthur said opening the door like a 'gentlrman' and walking through not keeping it open for me.

"Thanks," I mumble as I open the door for a couple before walking in myself.

I see Arthur ordering, and before I am able to walk up next to him he turns around shoos me away.

At that i just shrug and go grab seats. It takes a while but soon he is handed two cups and heads my way.

'I hope it's coffee,' I think jumping in my seat.

When he finally reaches me he hands me a cup and says one simple word "Drink"

I didn't question him but I momentarily stopped when I saw a smirk dancing across his lips. Noticing my hesitation he nudges me and says "Just drink it".

Drinking whatever is in his cup he keeps his emerald eyes trained in my sky blue ones, waiting for me to take a sip of my drink.

Picking up the cup I brught it up to my lips, taking a sip my eyes widened at the recognition if the tase. Tea...Arthur Kirkland just tricked me into drinking tea, and not just any tea...he made me drink Earl Grey. It was our favorite back in the day. Back when we used to be brothers. Back before the war.

For a second my mind is at a blank before it finally reboots. Hold up! I just drank tea and not just any tea, I drank Earl Grey. He mustn't know. I just hope he doesn't remember.

"Are you ok there Alfred?" Arthur said concered. I simply nodded in hopes he doesn't push it.

Although I know he can read me like an open book. The years he spent raising me had that after affect. He knows something is wrong but thankfully he doesn't question it.

Looking at the clock he gets up and grabs his cup nudging me motionging to follow in his steed. I complird knowing if I didn't I would get yelled at.

"We should head back the meeting is about to start soon."

A simple nod and a silent sip was he got as an answer.

Another look was shot my way before he walked out the door. The bells that were hung above the door jingled signaling his leave. I smiled as I left the cafe as well.

 **~TIME SKIP WOOOP~**

When England and I walked to the meeting room we were met by a multitude confused and surprised faces. Surprise because we were late, usually England took care of being on time. Confusion because I didn't kick down the door.

"Why are you two late?" Germany asked anger filling his voice at the acount he was interuppted by our enterance.

Instead of answering I just calmly walked towards my seat not caring about the surprised looks the nations were giving me. Even Italy stopped drawing to look at me.

"America are you alright?" Canada asked me causing most to jump at the fact that he appeared to come out of no where.

I nodded giving him a big smile before going back to my tea. "Sorry Germany it is just that we went to a cafe about an hour away from here. We apologize if we caused a disturbance." Arthur said before taking a seat next to me.

Soon everyone forgot all about us entering until it was my turn to give a speech. I knew how bad my accent was going to be due to the fact since my tea had run out earlier so i had snuck out earlier to grab more, basically my English accent was going to be nearly on the same level as England's which is saying something. I am surprised no one had noticed. Though i guess my sneaking skills had improved a lot in the cold war. They needed to be in tip top shape. I had to hide from Russia a lot and that dude has some sharp eyes!

Anyways it was my turn to speak but i didn't move from my seat, i just sat there sipping on my tea.

"America-san it is your turn to speak," Japan said.

'Well at least i'm the last one to speak. Might as well get this over with.' I thought to myself i stood from my seat and made my way to the podium.

"You may begin~" Italy said.

Taking a deep breath I calm down before I say "Thank you Italy," since it was dead silent in the room everyone heard the blatantly obvious British accent curling over them. I close my eyes at the sounds of surprised gasps that fill the room. I brace myself for the onslaught of laughter but when i don't hear the teasing sound I open my eyes. All i was met with were wide eyes and open mouths.

"Um are you dudes alright? You guys haven't stopped working?" My british accent filled the silent room once more. Those words seemed to wake everyone from their shocked state. I allowed an amused smirk to find it's way to my face but i was able to hide it behind my cup of tea. I was relieved at the fact that no one teased me for my accent so I allowed myself to be amused at all their shocked faces.

Suddenly chatter broke out and i was able to catch certain comments which caused my smirk to grow wider.

"Ho-wha-what the f**k is happening?!"

"Is-how in the earth does America have a british accent?"

The last one caused me to fall to the grown laughing, though i took care in making sure the tea didn't spill all over the place. Pausing to catch my breath I notice the sudden silence that filled the room. Picking myself off the ground I place myself behind the podium and ask "Any questions?" Due to the fact that I get bombarded by millions of questions I quickly add "One at a time please."

"How and why do you have a british accent?" Germany asks summing up everyone's thoughts.

Smirking I decide to pass the spotlight to a very confused England. "Ask England, this is his fault anyways." I say shrugging my shoulders. I turn to face him small smirk dancing on my lips.

His reaction was exactly what i thought it would be, his face turn a bright shade of red and he started to stutter as he tried to tried to get me to explain myself. "W-w-w-WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS MY FAULT? W-W-WHAT DID I DO?"

"What do you mean 'What did I do?' you were the one who gave me tea" I say smiling. The confused look returns once more.

"What do you man by tea?" Italy asks

"Haven't you been curious as to what i have been drinking this entire time? I'll give you a hint it isn't soda." I say motioning to the the cup in my hand.

"You to say that you are still drinking the tea that i bought you earlier?" England asks in disbelief

"Well it isn't the exact same cup but yes, Earl gray has always been my favorite you know?"

"You are drinking tea,earl gray mo less, it must mean be a sign that the world is ending!" France says but England ignores him saying "I am still confused,it seems that i am not the only one as well."

"You still don't get it?" I shake my head in disbelief, that action only seems to confuse the other nations more. "Might as well spell it out for you. You see when i drink tea i get an English accent for a certain amount of time depending on the amount. it doesn't lat long though. On the other hand when i drink earl gray the accent is really noticeable and last longer compared to other teas which isn't really noticeable and barely there."

"ooh"

"There are still somethings i still don't understand one being why you didn't speak at all earlier another being when all this started." Canada asks popping out of no where once again.

"I shall answer your second worry first. Well it started after the Revolution, before the revolution i had a mix of both America and British accent. Though when i won the British accent disappeared. I had figured out it came out when i drank tea for some reason." I say putting down my now empty cup.

"And the answer to the first question?"

A blush crept up my face "I plead the fifth." I mutter looking away.

"I apologize America but that won't work in your favor you see we are currently in England soo, yeah that work work here." Prussia said slinging an arm over my shoulder a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"No comment."

"Come on America! Please?" Italy said giving me the puppy eyes. I'm weak against those.

"Fine," I grumble "I though you guys would make fun of me for having England's accent and not my own."

"And why is that America?" Spain says

"I don't know!" I whine,"You guys make fun of me for the simplest things, always teasing me."

"Well now you know that you won't be teased for it. After all it's just an accent. We all have those" England says smiling softly

"I know that now."

"Now let's finish the meeting."Germany says after a while. That makes everyone groan, I just laugh relieved no one is going to make fun of me.

After all it's just an accent.

 **So yeah what did you think? Hope you guys like it :P. Bye bye~.**


End file.
